Naruto's Rebirth
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: Adopted by RazorBackMike
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to my very first fan-fiction. This first chapter will be a prologue to my story and I hope you enjoy it.

All negative reviews will be deleted.

"Talking" - All the talking

'_Thoughts' - All character thoughts_

**"Demonic / Power Filled Voices" **- This will be used when powerful people such as the Kyuubi talks.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_it was a rainy day in the Leaf Village. The hokage was pondering on what to do with the citizens attacking a six year old boy by the name of Naruto Uzamaki. For the last couple of years the villagers having been sending hateful glares towards the child, never letting their children to play with him thus forcing him to be isolated from the world._

_The young boy had no friends, and no family. The closest people he considered family were the _**ANBU **_squads that kept guard over him while he was wondering through out the village to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed by the villagers and some of the shinobi._

_Unfortunately for our young hero today was going to be the worst day in history for the young boy. October 10th the day where the Kyuubi attacked the village seven years ago. Today started out great for the young ninja when he received some new cloths and a ninjutsu scroll from the hokage, Not long after the hokage left to do his job Naruto had received a loud knock on the door almost breaking it down… So Naruto did the only thing he could do and found sensible was to climb out the window and slide down the gutter pipe down to the ground and run as fast as his little legs could take him._

_Not long after running away from his home he was being chased by a mob of drunken villagers and shinobi. He ran and ran but no matter how far he ran he eventually got cornered and tried to run off again… Looking for an escape route he saw an alleyway in which he had hoped it wouldn't be a dead end but luck was a cruel mistress to our young hero, he had reached the end of the alleyway and soon discovered that it was indeed a dead end with no where to go and the sounds of stampeding feet not far away all he could do was curl up into a ball and hope that they wouldn't beat him up too bad and that the ANBU would come to his rescue._

_But today was not his day, his _**ANBU**_ squad nowhere in sight the villagers ramming kanata's into his body cutting him with glass throwing stones and basically anything they could get their hands on they assaulted the young blonde with no regret or sympathy only a burning anger inside their eyes, yelling such things as "DIE DEMON OFFSPRING", "ROT IN HELL YOU MONSTER", "DIE YOU DEMON BRAT"._

_The last thing the young blonde saw before his life slipped from his body was the look of a young girl starting at him with horror in her eye's just before he slipped into unconsciousness he muttered with his last remaining strength "Hi…Na….Ta" and his consciousness slipped._

_As he awoke he found himself in a sewer incompletely unharmed he wondered aimlessly for what seemed like hours until he heard a tunnel with a roaring noise, he gradually made his way towards the end of the tunnel. When he did he covered his eyes from the light. As he lowered his hands he saw a huge cage with a piece of paper half way up saying 'Seal'_

_He moved towards the huge cage filled with an eerie darkness, he jumped back when he saw a huge large claw come out of it with a maniacal laugh. As the laugh died down the huge monster spoke "_**Welcome boy…"**

_"Huh? who said that!" Naruto screamed scared out of his mind_

**"Calm down kit it is I the ****Kyūbi no Yōko or in more simple terms the nine tailed fox**_" said the owner of the demonic laughing._

_"Where am I? W-What am I doing here?" Said the poor boy shaking out of pure unadulterated fear._

_"_**Well to put bluntly you are going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.**_" Said the demon in a monotone_

_"W-What! I-I'm going to D-Die!" Stuttered Naruto with fear and regret._

_"_**Yes you are but do not worry Kit you will not be going alone, I will be looking after you in the next life where you will either become a Shinigami or a hollow depending on what happens first**_" Said the demon_

_"Now it is time to leave and pass on I will see you on the other side young one" with the voice becoming fainter Naruto was thrown out of his mind-scape to look at the villagers one last time before his soul exited his body._


	2. Hollowification

Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to my very first fan-fiction. This first chapter will be a prologue to my story and I hope you enjoy it.

All negative reviews will be deleted.

"Talking" - All the talking

'_Thoughts' - All character thoughts_

**"Demonic / Power Filled Voices" **- This will be used when powerful people such as the Kyuubi talks. 

Hollowification

_Several days ago I awoke to see a barren wasteland full of sand and a few dead tree's scatter across the landscape. Slowly I began to rise and after a couple of failed attempts I finally manage to get control over my numb legs and raise to my feet and stand just long enough to hobble over to a small dead glass like tree, where I reseted my head and went into a meditative state._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_I see not a broken down sewer with water at about ankle level no he was stupefied by the scenery before him it was his old village before he died except upside down. After about five minutes of calling out for someone, a huge red tornado that looks like its on fire appears from under neath him and hovered about twenty meters to the front of him._

_When the red cyclone finally dies down he see's a young woman who describes the goddess of beauty standing right before his eye's in slightly revealing clothes. She was about 5"7 had long dark hair tanned skin and blood red eyes with black slits in the middle chuckling at his shocked expression._

_As she moves towards him Naruto jumps back thinking that she was about to attack him when she spoke._

_"Do not be afraid of me child." He looked around to find this angelic voice, when she spoke again this time nearing towards Naruto without him noticing due to his shocked expression_

_"Come to me child, my name is…. Megumi-chan but you shall address me as Megumi-sama" she spoke but he was unable to fully hear her because she had started to drop her voice to more of a whisper level._

_Naruto unconsciously moved towards her and asked "E-Excuse M-Me M-Megumi-chan do you know where the scary fox is?" Replied Naruto while trying not to stutter on his words or he would look like an idiot to this angel sent from the heavens above._

_"Ah, but child I am the fox but this is my true form" Megumi-chan replied ignoring the suffix he used in order to prevent herself from getting any angrier then she already was_

_"W-WHAT!" Yelled the idiotic young blonde jumping away from her in fear of his life._

_She frowned at this and replied "Listen carefully young one because I will not repeat myself. I am the fox you saw a few days ago due to your… Untimely death… But now that you are here do you wish to gain power or do you wish to become the food for some weakling?"_

_"But, but how wold I get this power Megumi-chan" Replied the young boy slowly getting over his fear and stuttering by the kindness and amusement in her voice. That sounded like an angel from heaven with the body of a demoness._

_Her lips twitched into an ear splitting grin at his reply to her question and answered as nicely as she could muster "For this to work we have to merge and become one, I will still be-able to talk to you through the mental connection we have but you will have all my powers, and you will become a Vasto Lorde due to the amount of sheer power you will be receiving but I must tell you this will be the most painful thing you will ever experience… Are you sure you still wish to go through with it?"_

_Naruto just stood there pondering his options on wether or not he should trust her and take this power or become food for the others as she so nicely described it. After about ten minutes of wondering about the pro's and con's of this power he said with finality in his voice "Yes"_

_Megumi-chan just laughed and said "Very well boy these will be the most painful moments in your entire lifetime but you have earned a little bit of my respect now brace yourself."_

_After what seemed to be hours of never ending torture feeling that your body is being torn apart and rebuilt the pain ha finally started to subside and he was starting to feel the changes due to Megumi-chan's powers she said with a dangerously amused voice "Good luck kit you'll need it"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Back in Hueco Mundo_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Naruto awoke from being kicked from his mind scape in a cave of some sort. He sensed a very strong power heading towards him at a very slow pace, he squinted his eye's for a moment and saw a girl who looked to be in her twenties walking directly towards him_

_She nelt down in front of the young boy and asked with genuine curiosity "Are you okay? You've been out for quite some time"_

_Naruto managed to awake himself from the stupor he was in from looking at the beatiful emerald haired goddess standing before him, he was afraid his voice would betrayed what he thought so he merely nodded in a 'yes' fashion_

_The girl looked at him with a smile planted on her face, she asked the boy a simple question but that one simple question was going to change their lifes forever_

_"What is your name young hollow?"_


End file.
